I don't have a name for this bc I just wanted to make a stupid joke
by mandaree1
Summary: Violet, Lena, and Webby make an interesting combo. Especially when backflips are involved.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ducktales!**

**Title: I don't have a name for this bc I just wanted to make a stupid joke**

**Summary: "Do a backflip"**

**...**

"So, if friendship magic can bring back lost shadows, what else can it return?" Violet mused, hours later, after they'd relocated to Webby's room to avoid getting in the way of Darkwing Duck shennegians. "Dead presidents? Murder victims? Those socks that get lost in the dryer?"

Lena isn't very intimidating on a good day, being a scrawny teenager and all, but somehow she looks even less concerning with Webby still firmly wrapped around her. "I realize I'm establishing a running theme here, but how about we _not_?"

"Magic _made_ you. Aren't you interested to see what all it can do?"

"And what a lovely existence to have." Lena gestured to herself with her free hand. "Fifteen years a puppet, six months in the shadow realm-"

"But now you're back." Violet squinted at her as if the truth would become clear with less sight, tapping her fingers together in what might be considered an evil scientist type gesture. "You're free."

"Are you really going to ignore the fifteen years part? And I'm not free."

Webby had been comfortably pressed against Lena's shirt, listening to her breathe and her heart beat and having her be alive and existing again, but that prompted her to scooch back enough to talk. "What do I need to do? Stab Magica? Because I'll happily stab Magica."

"I'm not bound to_ Aunt Magica_, Webby. She broke that when she killed me." Lena tapped the tip of her friend's beak with her finger. "Ya'll brought me back. That makes me yours."

"Lena-"

"I'm not making some corny sentiment here, pink. I was already pretty attached to you thanks to six months as your shadow. Now you and Violet recreated me with magic- the connection I had to Aunt Magica was reborn with me, only it was reborn into you two."

"That's horrible," Webby said. "I don't want a _servant_. I want a friend."

Violet looked curious. "I feel the same, but what all does having you entail, anyway? Could it be used to, say, power you up or something?"

"Not really. It basically just means you can tell me what to do if you wanted. Within reason, of course."

"How much within reason?"

Lena raised an eyebrow. "Whattaya thinking?"

"Do a backflip."

"Absolutely not."

"Frontflip? I'll save the rest of my questions for another day."

"You're driving a hard bargain, but no."

"_Violet,_" Webby stressed.

The hummingbird raised her hands. "It was just a hypothesis, Webbigail. I don't want a meat slave anymore than you do. Lena's free now."

Lena opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again, staring at her hands. "Huh. I guess... I am?"

Webby squeezed her midsection. "You're free and safe now, Lena. I'll stab anyone who say otherwise."

"Feeling stabby tonight, aren't we?"

"It's the lamest of the ways to die. You got poked to death. It's not even multiple-simultaneous pokes, like spike pits! Those require a lot of forethought. Knives are... Uninspired."

Lena was still staring at her hands. "I always thought I'd have some big, climatic fight to get my freedom. Something with lots of bright lights and magic and emotional stuff and a damning moment of high-stakes sacrifice that would secure me as a decent person."

Violet shrugged. "Well, you got most of those things."

"You shouldn't have to_ fight_ for freedom," said Webby with a great passion. "Fighting is for ancient relics and dastardly foes. Magica is a bad person all the way around, but she was _especially_ bad when she made you think that you had to beat someone up to be okay."

"I coulda told you that. Aunt Magica's always been a piece of work."

"Why Aunt?" Violet asked, surprising Webby, who had never really questioned the moniker before. "Wouldn't you rather distance yourself from her?"

"Dude, that _is_ distance. Either she's my evil Aunt or she's my_ evil master who formed me from nothingness and then murdered me_. Capiche?"

"I've hit a button. I'll stop now."

"I can't wait to tell Uncle Scrooge!" Webby exploded, doing a full rocking motion in her excitement. Flappy hands were in full effect now. "He's gonna be so relieved! And angry! Since he hates magic!"

"I could just climb out a window and pretend this never happened."

"Where would you go then?" Lena stared at her, deadpan. Webby grabbed her wrist and squeezed. "You're never going back to that amphitheater."

"I always thought it was a nice example of old architecture," Violet commented.

"It's ratty and gross."

"True, but the fact it's still standing is rather impressive."

"I did some renovation," Lena said. "Of the magical variety. It was that or get crushed."

The hummingbird threw her arms up. "Alright, you win. It's a piece of trash that should be burned. Happy?"

"Almost never," she quipped, grinning ear to ear.

**Author's Note: I wrote this back when clips were leaking simply for the 'do a backflip' joke and now that the episode is officially out I figure I should prlly post it lol.**

**-Mandaree1**


End file.
